


教学指导

by onlyforSPN



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: M/M, 一夜情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforSPN/pseuds/onlyforSPN





	教学指导

Jensen狼狈地捡起地上地背包，小心地碰了碰他有些火辣辣疼痛地脸颊，不意外地摸到几条隆起的手指印，他很庆幸自己今天戴了帽子。

他是被人从房子里赶出来的，这很明显，他拍了拍自己包上的灰尘并背好，还不忘把帽檐再拉低一些。把他赶出来的人是他的，呃，男朋友，Jensen的脚步很沮丧，他不明白自己为什么老是表现得这么差劲，这是他的第三任男朋友，也是他交往最久的一位，漂亮乖巧，看上去有一点点柔弱，性格文静，完全符合Jensen对于另一半的要求，精神恋爱期间，他们看雪看星星看月亮，谈人生谈理想谈诗词歌赋，Jensen以为这就是他所追求的——有个人陪着他这样安静的生活，直到他们一起老去。

当然，生活并不都是美好的，雷也不是能让你提前知道的，所有美好的期许在他们开始身体接触时戛然而止，而这件事的俗称是——性生活不和谐，一如他的前两任。

第一次，他的男朋友被他搞出了血，两人皆以为是对方没有经验，好不容易止了血，什么兴致也没了，两人相互安慰了一会儿便搂在一起甜甜蜜蜜的睡着了。第二次他男朋友被他搞出了血，对方大度表示“没关系，你XX大我OO小，下次多做做扩张就好了”，两人又搂在一起互相安慰了一会儿后甜甜蜜蜜的睡着了，当然，这次他男朋友还有没有那么甜蜜Jensen有点儿没把握。第三次，Jensen做了细致的扩张，他男朋友虽然没有嗯嗯啊啊的浪叫但也没有表示很疼，Jensen终于忍不住提枪上阵了，却没想到被他男朋友一声尖叫彻底吓萎了，连忙从对方后穴里拔出来，顺便还带出来一溜儿小血花，这次他男朋友没安慰他，自己蹒跚着把自己清理好便翻身上床睡觉了，这次他俩没再搂在一起互相安慰一下然后甜甜蜜蜜的什么什么了，Jensen沮丧的在床上睁眼睁了大半宿，直觉他的爱情又要完蛋了。第四次，也是最后一次，Jensen不死心地恳求他男朋友再给他一次机会，他做了大量的准备工作，看了无数的指导帖，请教了好几位个中高手，信心满满的希望凭此一役一举扭转乾坤。说起来，Jensen绝对是个让人舍不得放弃的男朋友，他外形堪称完美，一张脸简直魅力无边，不管男女老少还是冰山受冷酷攻，所有高岭之花都恨不得融化在那双碧绿的眼睛里，性格爽朗又有点儿小害羞，最主要的是他足够温柔体贴，相信天长地久的爱情并意外的纯情，简直是这个圈子里的一朵奇葩，还是异常勾引人的那种，当初被他看上时自己简直是受宠若惊。男朋友努力回想Jensen的所有优点，妄图凭此忽略掉生活中的那一点点不和谐，可生活却给了他狠狠的一巴掌。前戏进展意外的顺利，男朋友甚至在他的手口并用下达到了一次高潮，这让他对接下来的事开始有了隐隐的期待——事实证明，期待什么的都是狗屁！男朋友虽然没有血流成河，可疼痛依然让他煞白了一张脸，而且是从头到尾，他忍不住抬手给了Jensen一巴掌，看着那俊美的脸蛋上浮起的五指印，男朋友有种大仇得报的快感，而还能等着Jensen穿戴整齐后才把他赶出门去的做法让他简直要为自己鼓掌。

Jensen一路垂头丧气的回到家，找出冰袋给自己敷脸的时候忍不住将自己的遭遇向相熟的Gay友描述了一番，当然，如想象中一样，他遭到了极其无情的嘲笑，对方不仅在网上发来了一大堆文字的Hahaha，还连他耳朵都不放过的发语音来Hahaha，Jensen暴躁得想要砸电脑了。

“你有没有考虑过做次Bottom试试？”对方终于笑够了。

“我没试过，我一直都是Top来着，况且以我的身材来说，我认为这有点儿难。”Jensen打字的手顿了顿，这个提议居然让他认真考虑了一下。

“这么说你是不排斥做受方的？如果不介意，能让我知道你的长相吗？”对方发过来个好奇的表情。作为在社交网站上结识的Gay友，即使两人的关系已经好到可以用闺蜜自称，可他们依然还没有见过对方的真容，Jensen其实不太在意这个，对方没有要求他也就没有主动提起过，现在说到了，他便大方的打开了视频。

“我的上帝啊！”音箱里传来视频那头夸张的抽气声，Jensen害羞地侧了侧头，耳边又是一连串的惊叹词。

“嘿，你能不能好好说话了！”Jensen终于受不了了。

“啊，抱歉，”对面的人打了个闭嘴的手势，“你知道的，这真是太让人惊讶了，跟我聊天聊了这么久的家伙居然是个不折不扣的大美人，一开视频就这样出现在眼前什么的实在太震撼了啊我操！再渣的画质也阻挡不了这扑面而来的美貌啊我操我操！”对面的人说着说着就又激动了，硬生生将自己明明冷艳妖孽的脸扭曲成了猥琐痴汉样，Jensen忍不住想要捂脸。

“你想好了没，要不要尝试一次？”也许是发现Jensen的表情真的不怎么好看，对方终于恢复了略正经一些的样子。

“说实话，我不知道，虽然不觉得排斥，但还是感到很奇怪。”Jensen依然很犹豫。

“实践出真知，你不做次Bottom又怎么知道他们是什么感觉从而推己及人，而且说不准你会发现自己其实更适合做接受方呢，”Jensen头一次发现对方口才这么好，“如果你决定了，我认识一位Top，对方最近正好没有伴，技术好的不得了，直男都能爽到飞起来，让他给你来次‘教学指导’怎么样？”

Jensen彻底被动摇了，他迫切的想要知道自己究竟做错了什么，即使这要通过他最讨厌的一夜情来解决。

“帮我约人吧。”Jensen咬牙下了决定。

“OK，等我消息。”视频被关上了，Jensen盯着屏幕上自己的倒影发了会儿呆，被对方发来介不介意给照片的信息声吓了一跳，费力的找出自己不知道什么时候拍的证件照发了过去，关机，睡觉。

回复的消息是在第二天晚上的时候收到的，那位先生同意了他教学指导的邀约并商定了下周六在一家Gay吧的见面时间，Jensen几乎是在忐忑不安中度过了余下的时间。

 

周六晚九点，Gay吧内

这是Jensen第一次出现在Gay吧里，他之前从未出入过这样的场所。Gay圈本来就是个不大的圈子，特别是同处一个城市，Jensen这样的外貌是会在圈中引起大骚动的，所以，当他迈入酒吧时几乎吸引了所有的视线，连躁动的音乐好像都安静了几分，Jensen感到万分尴尬，他以为自己不管是穿着还是行动都已经足够低调了，却没想到还是会在酒吧昏暗的光线下被人注视，他沿着边缘走向吧台，恨不得把自己缩成一团，可即使是这样，即使他坐在吧台边最隐蔽的角落也不能阻止一波又一波来到他身边诉说想要跟他交朋友的愿望的人——其中以Bottom居多。

当Jared推门进来时看到的就是这样的景象——往常无人问津的吧台角落此时正被各式各样的Bottom围住，当中也不乏Top，酒保特意打开了头顶的一盏射灯，光线正对着被围在中间的青年，他正无奈而腼腆的笑着，摇头拒绝每一位邀请他的人，笑容里没有一丝不耐，被灯光打成金色的睫毛扑朔间让他显得更加温柔，这样的气质使得周围的邀约者全都舍不得离开，而他面前的吧台上已经摆满了各色的鸡尾酒。这样的一位青年，却正是Jared今晚的“教学指导”对象，Jared突然觉得自己运气相当不错，真人比照片还要好看。他信步上前，高壮的身躯轻而易举地排开众人后直接伸手搭在青年肩膀上，而青年明显被吓了一跳。

“抱歉各位，今晚他是我的。”Jared斜倚在吧台上，笑容坏坏的性感。

“Jay你犯规，凭什么美人都是你的！”酒吧里很多人开始起哄，他们明显是认识Jared的。

“呃。”Jensen无措地发出一个音节，他确定自己不认识这个男人。

“教学指导。”Jared俯身在Jensen耳边，说出的话让Jensen一愣，接着白皙的耳尖就红了，Jared露出个心情不错的笑容，“我叫Jared，你也可以叫我Jay。”Jensen这才想起，虽然对方看过自己的照片，但他完全忘记要问对方要照片了。

“嗨，你好。”Jensen礼貌地跟对方打招呼，虽然他觉得挺不好意思的，“我是Jensen。”两人默契地只交换了名字却不包括姓氏。

Jared露出个俏皮的笑容，这让他看上去年轻了好几岁，只是，包裹在精致合身的铁灰色休闲西装下的健硕身躯远没有他的笑容看上去那么和善。Jared收回搭在对方肩上的手，随意端起吧台上的一只酒杯一口干掉，在周围人或嫉妒或善意的口哨声和起哄声中拉着Jensen离开了酒吧。

脱离了那群热情得过分的家伙们时Jensen着实送了一口气，不过这口气在坐入Jared的车里时便又憋住了。密闭的车厢里浮动着Jared身上不知名的香水味，清淡而绵密，催得Jensen呼吸不畅心跳加快，他不得不打开车窗让凉爽的夜风吹散他的紧张，即使听到驾驶座上那人在笑他他也没敢回头。

Jared并没有询问他对接下来的行程有什么意见和建议，他自作主张的带着Jensen驶向早已订好的酒店。Jensen其实是感谢他这样做的，如果Jared问了，他怕自己会忍不住提议这事儿就这么算了大家各自回家的好。车子在地下车库挺稳，他们由电梯直接来到房间所在的楼层，开门，灯亮，房门“咔嗒”落锁的那声轻响惊得Jensen几乎跳起来逃走，他无措地站在屋里，看着房间里那张巨大的床直冒冷汗，身后低低的笑声更是让他窜起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“放松亲爱的，你是来享受而不是受刑的，一切交给我，好吗？”Jared转到Jensen正面，握住他的肩膀在他额头上落下一吻，他声音低沉身材高大，比身高185的自己还要高出一截，这让他找到一点安全感，奇异的令他的情绪平静不少，“要先洗澡吗？”Jared脱下自己的西装外套，从衣柜里拿出架子挂好，动作自然得像在自己家里。

“我来之前洗过了。”Jensen轻声回答，又为了这个好像在期待什么的答案而感到羞涩。他站在原地，看着Jared一件件脱掉自己的衣服，他的动作很慢，尤其是解扣子的时候，缓慢而认真，不带一丁点儿的挑逗意味，却偏偏性感得要命，他逐渐在衣衫下显露的身躯比之前显得更加强壮，线条流畅的肌肉几乎是每个男人都梦寐以求的，Jensen不乏羡慕嫉妒恨的摸了摸自己的肚子——虽然不胖可就是练不出明显的肌肉，线条总是显得太过圆润而不够硬朗，幸好他还没有小肚腩（真的没有么……），不然就太丢人了。

Jared低头抽掉自己的皮带，却发现Jensen依然傻愣愣的站在原地看着自己发呆，“需要我帮你脱衣服吗？”Jared走近一点，发现青年因为他的话耳朵又有了发红的趋势——他真是太容易害羞了。

“不，不用了！”Jensen慌乱地拒绝，手指颤抖地摸上自己的衬衫扣子，随着衣服一件件剥离，心情反而平静下来，及至最后一条内裤时，Jensen正咬牙打算一口气脱光，却被Jared制止了。对方已经一丝不挂，收紧的腰线下两条笔直的大长腿，阴茎垂落在两腿之间，还未勃起便尺寸可观。

“我觉得，最后这件我帮你脱比较妥当。”他俯在青年耳边，声音低沉近乎气音，温热的气息喷吐在Jensen耳边时让他小小的打了个哆嗦，而当自己的耳垂被对方湿漉漉的舌头舔过时Jensen忍不住倒吸一口凉气——还没有人这样亲近过他的耳朵，包括他过去的男朋友。Jared的嘴唇并未离开，他夹住Jensen的耳垂用双唇的力量轻抿，间或顺着耳廓的弧线用舌头快速的舔舐一下，愉悦的感受着青年细细的颤抖。他们靠得很近，却并未拥抱，赤裸的肌肤在偶尔的身形变换中一触即离，他用两个拇指勾住Jensen内裤的边缘，滚烫的掌心贴在他的髋骨上，其余四指不知是有心还是无意的在饱满的臀肉上骚动。

“介不介意接吻？”Jared终于好心放过Jensen早已滚烫的耳朵，他微微弯腰，让两人的鼻尖相触，狭长的眼睛与Jensen对视着，直到里面雾气渐起绿色层染。Jensen只是稍微犹豫了一下便侧头微微闭上眼睛，主动抬起胳膊环住Jared的脖子，将他拉得更靠近一些后凑上去含住了对方薄薄的下唇。Jared愣了一下，Jensen的反应有点儿出乎他意料，不过这没什么不好。他张开嘴，用濡湿的舌尖轻轻描绘Jensen那色情女星般肉感的双唇，诱哄着对方张开嘴迎接自己的探入，他们的口中还残留着淡淡的酒气，令人迷醉，Jared手下用力，将Jensen拉得靠进自己怀里，舌头将对方的舌尖勾进自己嘴里，吸吮缠绕，时而激情时而缠绵，Jensen的舌尖麻痒难耐，Jared偶尔的咬啮让他舒服得呻吟出声，Jensen有理由相信，如果有个人能仅靠接吻就让他高潮，这个人除了Jared不作第二人选。

Jensen的内裤不知在何时被脱掉，要掉不掉地挂在膝盖上方，饱满的臀肉被Jared的大手肆意揉捏成各种形状，他倚在Jared怀里急促的喘息，膝盖发软难以自持，仅一个吻就让他溃不成军，Jared温情地抚摸Jensen的头发，让他无序的呼吸渐渐平复，两人的阴茎在互相磨蹭间已有了勃起的迹象。

“你得再做个清洁，需要我帮你的话就叫我。”Jensen疑惑的低头，他的手里被塞进来一套简易的灌肠器，天知道Jared是从哪里变出它们的，Jensen爆红了一张脸，转身大步进入浴室，被别人观看自己如何排泄什么的他可一点儿兴趣也没有。

 

等他一通折腾下来已经过去大半个小时了，Jared差点以为他在厕所里出了什么意外时，Jensen拖着虚浮的脚步一脸疲累的出来了。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Jared递给他一杯威士忌，并没有因为他的拖沓而不高兴，他有些担忧的扶着Jensen坐到床上，可股缝间依然有些濡湿的触感和内里挥之不去的异物感让Jensen不好意思实在的坐到床上。也许是看出了他的尴尬，Jared从浴室里取来毛巾铺到床上并让Jensen坐在上面，接过Jensen的杯子并含了一口酒哺喂给他，Jensen本以为这会是个激情开始的讯号，可下一秒他就瞪大了眼睛——Jared的一只手顺着他的脊背下滑最终停在了股缝开始的地方，然后他抓着毛巾的一角探入其中，温柔的拭净残留的水渍。Jensen不停挣扎，这是自他有独立的行为能力后就再没其他人对他做过的事，包括他的父母，可Jared用强势的、不容拒绝的姿态完成了这一切。

“作为一个体贴的Top，我不介意为我的情人做些服务，即使是一夜情，”放开毛巾用指尖确认那处已经干爽后，Jared放开Jensen的嘴唇，“我去洗个澡，乖乖等我。”

Jared动作很快，Jensen还坐在刚才的毛巾上发呆时对方已经擦着半长的头发出来了，基于长期身为一个温柔体贴的好男人并且习惯于照顾别人，Jensen自然地起身，从浴室中找出吹风机为Jared吹头发，完全没有发现对方诡异的目光还在暗自赞叹发质真好什么的，让Jared不禁好笑。当最后一丝潮湿感从指尖消散，Jensen转身将吹风机放到床边柜上时被人从背后拥入怀里，他因弯腰而微微翘起的臀部上灼热的触感仿佛烫到了他，他慌乱地直起身，却被Jared有力的双臂紧紧锁住，他的胳膊穿过他腋下，在胸前交叠后又分开，左手向上。捏着Jensen的下巴强迫他扭过头来与自己亲吻，这个吻不再是温情的，如狂风暴雨般袭击了Jensen，充满了侵略性，仅仅是个开始便要将他点燃，他张开双唇，被迫承受Jared 的进攻，像野兽般凶猛，像战士般坚定，又像国王般不可一世，Jensen的口腔便是他的王国征伐的开端，占领每一寸土地的脚步没有什么能够阻挡。Jensen的下颌因长时间不得合拢而酸痛，他口中每一寸都沾染了Jared的味道，来不及下咽的唾液被Jared从嘴角重新舔回，除了Jared的另一只手在他身上游移的轨迹Jensen觉得自己只剩下那条被吸吮到疼痛的舌头和贴在Jared比自己温度还高的皮肤上的双唇。

Jensen意识到自己被放平在床上时Jared的嘴唇已经追逐着他无法控制地流出的唾液到了他的耳根处，柔软的耳垂重新感受到熟悉的热度不禁打了个哆嗦，只是这次Jared并没有多加停留，他的舌尖顺着Jensen颈部明晰的线条向下，一点点品尝上面的味道，进一步攻城略地，他的嘴唇好似在Jensen身上施加了魔法，他忘记了自己，只会感受Jared在他身上的作为，他开始呻吟，婉转低回毫不做作，Jared的唇舌和手指便是他最佳的指挥，催促他演奏一首情欲的歌。

Jared的嘴唇掠过他的锁骨停留在他胸膛上，他的呼吸变得更加急促，他挺起胸膛，将自己的领土送人对方手中，Jared的行为变得傲慢而矜持，他轻慢地抚摸那光滑紧致的皮肤，懒洋洋的啄吻好似他一点儿都不在意，可他的右腿却卡进Jensen的双腿之间，膝盖毫不放松地顶弄研磨着他脆弱敏感的会阴和睾丸。Jensen的声音带上一点点不满，可理智却阻止他向Jared求欢，他难耐地扭动身体，让自己的乳尖一次次装作不经意地擦过Jared的嘴唇，他羞于承认乳头是他的敏感点，他期待Jared能自己发现，可对方却偏偏在此时犯起了糊涂。

当Jared终于按照他的意愿将他一次乳尖纳入口中时，Jensen清楚地听到了自己变了调的呻吟，可他无暇顾及，他抬起双臂抱住Jared的头，感受着他有力的吮吸，他的乳头红肿麻木，奇痒难耐，他的阴茎同样坚硬而渴望被碰触。他两侧的乳尖遭到同样的待遇，这让他几乎喘不过气，他勃起的阴茎因无人关注而倍感寂寞。Jared没想到Jensen的反应会这么大，很少有男性的乳头会这样敏感，这使他兴趣大增，坏心眼儿地不肯放过这两个可怜的小东西，Jensen的呻吟声随着他每一下的吸吮舔弄而高低起伏。

Jared的手沿着Jensen的身体一路向下，作为一个身高185的健壮男性，Jensen的体毛稀少柔软，皮肤光滑紧绷，手感说不出的美好，这样Jared十分满意，他的手指沿着腹股沟向下抚上大腿内侧细腻的皮肤，偶尔会撩动手边的毛发，却并不碰触关键部位。他终于放过Jensen早已红肿不堪的乳头，一路拖着湿热的痕迹直到他的小腹，沿着耻骨的边缘轻轻啃咬。Jensen的家伙并不小，此时已经完全勃起，随着Jared啃咬的节奏弹跳，有时会戳到他的下巴，Jared稍微抬起上身，仔细观察这个形状笔直颜色鲜嫩的小家伙，察觉到他视线的Jensen害羞地想要用手去挡，可Jared却比他更快地握住了柱身。作为一个技术一流体力强劲身材样貌也无可挑剔的极品Top，Jared是极少会给人做口交的，可他不介意为Jensen服务一次，他很好奇这个漂亮的家伙会有什么反应，于是他毫不犹豫地将Jensen含入口中。

操！当Jensen发觉自己被口交时他的头皮都麻了，他没想到Jared会这样做，他以为这个从头到脚都透着一股子高高在上的味道的男人是永远也不会低头为别人服务的，现在，此刻，快感固然是一方面，更重要的是，Jared这样一个人，光凭外表就能使人折服的男人在为他口交这个事实让他产生了一种诡异的，超越生理的快感，他撑起上身，看着自己的阴茎在对方口中进出，他粗糙的舌面刷过柱身，细致的舔过从龟头到睾丸的每个地方，他柔软的舌尖甚至探入马眼之中。Jensen大声地呻吟，他羞耻地不得了却无法移开眼睛，他觉得自己变成了一根老二——这话千万不能让他妈知道，她会为了自己的粗鲁而干掉自己的，不过清原谅他，Jensen的脑子里现在就是一团浆糊，他的脑浆都变成了精液，为了这快感而沸腾，他再也想不出其他的词汇来形容他此时的体验，而这句话是最贴切的。

他抽搐着在Jared嘴里变得更加坚硬，用所剩不多的理智控制着自己不在Jared嘴里抽插，即使他很想尝试深喉，可他还记得人的咽喉是个脆弱的部位。

Jared对自己嘴里的东西很满意，Jensen的性器像他的人一样闻上去很干净，就连体液都没什么令人作呕的气味。Jared逐渐放缓了节奏，看着Jensen有些焦躁又奇怪地抬头看他便直起身拍拍他的屁股示意他翻过身来，Jensen听话地翻身，被Jared在肚子下面垫了两个枕头，他的屁股自然地向上翘起，隐于两瓣白皙臀肉间的小花第一次向他人展示。Jared的目光若有实质，即使Jensen不回头也能感觉到他在用目光侵犯自己的穴口，Jensen不由自主地呻吟一声，将脑袋在双臂间埋得更深。

Jared俯下身凑近正因紧张而急速开阖的淡褐色小口，它正紧锁着等待他来开发，Jared发现，自己关乎人体的所有兴趣今天差不多都用在了Jensen身上。Jared有理由相信，即使自己没有洁癖，为人舔肛，而且还是一夜情的对象，这种行为绝不是他会做的，可现在，看看他在做什么——他双手扒开紧俏饱满的双丘使得藏在其中的部位更充分地暴露出来，他的舌头毫不犹豫的靠近，双手用力压下Jensen因受惊而想要弹起的身体，完全没有在意他在说什么，舌尖在每一丝褶皱上拖曳而过，每一次都让Jensen剧烈地颤抖。当Jared的舌尖突破桎梏顶入Jensen体内时，Jensen的阴茎在枕头上用力摩擦着达到了高潮。

射精持续了数秒，Jensen紧绷的身体像个撒了气的球慢慢松懈了下来，Jared在他身后笑着调侃他：“亲爱的你真是太敏感了，只是这种程度就高潮了。”

“对于一个性生活不怎么和谐，大部分时间靠右手打发自己的宅男来说，Jay先生你的技术是我望尘莫及的，我又怎么能抵抗得了呢。”Jensen懒洋洋的应对着，他微微侧身，刚刚经历了射精还沉浸在欲望中的眼睛半开半合地望着Jared，雾气折射着床头并不怎么明亮的灯光简直晃得人眼晕，Jared知道自己被迷惑了，他爬过去吻了Jensen一下，从床边柜了找出润滑剂和安全套。Jensen知道真正的重头戏就要开始了，他有点紧张，但并不害怕，只是在冰冷的润滑剂滴到身上时忍不住抖了下。

“抱歉，我忘记这个太凉了。”Jared注意到了自己的失误，他将示指放在穴口处轻轻揉弄，透明的水剂慢慢溶化，Jared的手指在这一圈圈并不怎么用力的按揉中慢慢探入了Jensen的身体里，异物的进入并没有让Jensen感到什么不适，虽然这感觉有点儿怪。修长的手指带着被温暖的润滑剂一点点进入更里面的地方，变换着角度触摸内壁的粘膜。

“这感觉有点儿奇怪。”Jensen趴在胳膊上，声音传出来有点儿闷闷的。

“直肠自肛门向内2~3厘米这一段神经密布十分敏感，所有的痛感和不适都是来源于这个部位，要认真对待。”Jared的动作十分缓慢，他并不急于进入更深的地方，而是像他说的那样仔细开拓着肛口的位置。在Jared手指的摇动中Jensen的括约肌慢慢放松，而Jared的第二根手指也在这时带着更多的润滑剂闯了进来，“直肠的粘膜脆弱而且粘性极大，大量的润滑剂是保证享受的前提。”Jared的声音低沉而富有磁性，他尽职的为Jensen讲解技巧，完全没有忘记这是一次“教学指导”。他的两根手指在Jensen体内会和，以微妙的角度画着圈，慢慢交错着将紧闭的穴口撑开一个细小的缝隙，被Jared细心捂热的润滑剂顺着指缝进入Jensen体内，他忍不住收缩臀部肌肉。

“放松宝贝儿，你会慢慢喜欢上这种感觉。”Jared手里开拓的工作并不停止，另一手伸到Jensen身下，以一种缓慢的节奏帮他撸管，本来软下去的阴茎在Jared技巧的抚弄中一点点重新振作，“会不舒服吗？”Jared相信自己的技巧，可他需要跟Jensen交流，这种缓慢的节奏有时会让人忍不住想睡觉。

“不，虽然感觉有点奇怪但完全没有不舒服，不过节奏是不是太慢了点儿？”Jensen动了动腰，Jared的手指在他体内的感觉让他产生了假想的便意，这让他有点尴尬。

“你是第一次，我不想让你受伤，以后就不用这么麻烦了。”借着大量的润滑剂，Jared一举突破了环状肌的桎梏，“直肠并不真的是直的，进入的时候不要横冲直撞，很容易受伤，而且因为再向上没有什么疼痛感，即使受伤也不知道，很容易感染的。”Jared一边说一边变换着角度在内壁上摸索，留在外面的拇指还不忘按揉会阴部以带给Jensen快感，他已经听到Jensen的呼吸开始加重了。

“你在找前列腺吗？”Jensen扭着头看Jared的，呼吸不太平稳。

“是的，它一般有栗子大小，在靠近小腹的位置，”Jared的手指向下轻压，Jensen猛烈的颤抖了一下，“看样你感受到了。”

“天，这太恐怖了。”这样的快感直击大脑，Jensen感到一阵晕眩。

“你不能否认这非常棒。”Jared一边说一边继续移动手指，他的动作幅度并不大，可从来没有离开过那个小小的突起，这剧烈的快感仿佛将Jensen卷入一场风暴，让他头晕目眩，而Jared的手指也在悄悄的增加。

“来吧亲爱的，我们需要换个体位。”Jared抽出手指的时候Jensen还沉浸在快感中无法自拔，突然而至的空虚让他有些不适应，任由Jared拉着他的手臂帮他坐起来，他的身子还是软的。Jared把那些枕头拿到自己身后并躺了下来，他示意回过神来的Jensen跨坐的自己身上。

“一定要这个体位吗？”Jensen以为他会一直采取背后位。

“相信我，这样你会比较轻松。”Jared拉着Jensen的手递给他一个安全套并要求他为自己戴上，Jensen有些窘迫地撕了半天包装也没能把那层铝塑撕开只好用牙齿咬，却没发现Jared因他的行为而加深了眸色。Jared的性器粗大，很长，但并不是很直，在靠近龟头的位置开始稍微向上弯曲，据说这样的阴茎会带给人更大的快感。

“坐上来宝贝儿。”Jared抓住Jensen的手让他握住自己的老二，他已经坚硬得快要炸了，可他依然没有半分焦急。Jensen一只手撑在Jared胸膛上，握着他阴茎的那只手缓缓靠近自己后穴，过多的润滑剂因他分开腿的姿势从体内滑落，手中包裹着安全套的家伙更加滑溜，“别害怕，我会帮你。”Jared双手托在Jensen的屁股下方，防止他突然坐下弄伤自己。灼热的龟头抵在入口的地方，城门已被叩响，只待迎入它的国王，Jensen咬牙向下坐，却被Jared死死控制着力道，“你太莽撞了，慢慢来，我说了不想让你受伤。”

Jensen他的话而放慢了动作，饱满的头部慢慢突破紧致的入口，疼痛是必不可少的，可并不像想象中那样恐怖，Jared一直在慢慢深入，不停微调角度以适应肠道的变化，Jensen觉得自己正在一点点被打开，在可控范围内的疼痛和沉重的饱胀感形成了鲜明的对比，整个过程虽然缓慢但一直没有停止，直到Jared完全埋入Jensen的体内，两人同时松了一口气。Jared没有动，他在等待紧紧箍住自己的入口放松，Jensen正面着Jared，他能清晰的看到细小的汗珠正一点点从对方的额头渗出，同为男人，他明白Jared现在的感觉，“来吧，我觉得没问题了。”这是实话，Jensen并没有勉强自己，Jared的前期工作做得可谓完美，他一直没有感受到什么不可忍受的疼痛，跟Jared一比，作为Top的自己真是差劲透了。

“很高兴没有伤到你，”Jared露出个笑容，开始托着Jensen轻微的抽插，“你可以自己试试。”Jared慢慢抽出手并将其放在Jensen腰间，引导他动作的幅度和速度。Jensen第一次使用这样的体位和动作，他生涩得可以，不过Jared是个好老师，他完美的配合着Jensen，他们的动作幅度不大，Jensen皱着眉头感受Jared的阴茎在体内的感觉，他渐渐的好像掌握了某种诀窍，控制着自己的身体在对方身上欺负，不再局限于直上直下的抽插运动，偶尔画着圈的起坐让阴茎更好的划过他体内的敏感点，每到这时候Jensen都会身子一软，Jared会及时扶住他，两人的配合更加默契，Jensen完全没有发现Jared已不再控制他的动作。

正当Jensen渐入佳境时，Jared一个翻身将他重新压回床上：“总是一个动作会腻，我们来换个别的试试。”对上Jensen疑惑的目光，Jared眨眼一笑，像个调皮的孩子，可他的动作却迅猛无比，他让Jensen躺在床上，一条腿盘在他腰上，另一条腿高高举起架在肩膀上，这样的动作对成年男性来说有一定的难度，可Jensen做起来很轻松——或许这跟他的罗圈腿有一定联系，很可爱也很方便不是么？

Jared放弃了刚才温情的，舒缓的做爱方式，他抱着Jensen的腰开始猛烈的进攻，他没有采取什么九浅一深之类的技巧，而是凭借自己超强的腰力以极快的速度抽插着，沉重的龟头一直在那小小的突起上碾磨，带起Jensen全身止不住的抽搐，他狂乱的呻吟，完全不知道自己在说些什么，他的阴茎饱胀到疼痛，有什么东西急需从体内排出否则他就要疯了，Jared注意到Jensen的表情，他探手握住Jensen的阴茎，用跟后穴抽动相同的速度撸东那根滚烫的东西，Jensen的快感不断积累，眼前白光闪烁，脑子胀得难受，他的用力抓住Jared强壮的手臂，强烈的刺激让他在Jared身上留下道道抓痕，他的极限终于被崩破，在他失声尖叫的同时，一股股精液在Jared手中喷射而出，他射精的时间比第一次更长，强烈的快感几乎让他在精液喷出时感到疼痛，这样的动作带动力括约肌的收缩，紧致的肠道像一张有力的小嘴不停吸吮着他的老二，Jared重重冲击了几下然后拔出自己，迅速脱掉安全套，还没来得及给自己撸几把便射在了Jensen肚子上。

 

两人的呼吸都不怎么顺畅，Jared倒在Jensen身边平复了好久，他已经很长时间没有体会过如此极致的快感了，特别是跟第一次的人，他最讨厌跟没经验的人做，因为这通常意味着麻烦，但Jensen的身体简直是极品中的极品，只要稍稍开放便能展现出如此妖孽的诱惑力，Jared坐起身，Jensen明显还没回过神来，他的身上满是精液，有他自己的，也有Jared的，Jared皱了皱眉，起身为Jensen把身上的狼籍清理了一下并盖好被子，自己去浴室重新洗了个澡，出来时Jensen正睁着眼睛看他，眼神已经恢复了清明，但残留在其中的泪痕依然是个不小的诱惑。

“我要走了，要一起吗？”Jared一边穿衣服一边回头问Jensen，他系衬衫扣子的动作也很慢，细致而认真，性感得要命。

“我还以为你会再来一发。”

“虽然的确有这想法，但第一次就这样对你不好。”

“嗯，我想在这里睡一会儿再走，再见。”Jensen的眼皮开始有点儿往下滑。

“我付了到明天中午退房的费用，你可以多睡一会儿，再见。”Jared是真心想要跟Jensen再见的，不过这事儿得看缘分。给快要睡着的Jensen一个温情的晚安吻，Jared潇洒的离开了。

唔，这是一次成功的“教学指导”，也许自己真的更适合做下面那个，希望有后有机会再见，再来一发什么的应该也不错，这感觉不赖。抱着各种混乱的想法，Jensen沉入了黑甜的梦里。

 

FIN


End file.
